The Mirage
by ironmansglasses
Summary: A lab experiment gone hero, Nevelyn Fleur has to find a way to lead the walking time bombs back to victory. And to save the world, of course. Steve/OC/Bruce rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism, if you have any. Thanks! Read on, my lovelies. **

* * *

"Duck and cover!" Captain Steve Rogers bellowed. "The thing's gonna blow!"

I scrambled behind an overturned car, cutting my upper arm on a piece of sharp metal in the process. I hissed but curled into a ball, feeling the explosion rock the car. Staying that way for a few seconds more, I try to regain my breath.

My focus turned to my arm, now producing a steady trail of blood. Immediately and subconsciously, I began analyzing my recovery time. Exactly seven minutes, forty-seven seconds and counting. It was often a curse, but now I knew that it was a gift. It shouldn't be hard for my skin to regenerate soon.

Steve popped up from behind the car. "Nevelyn! Are you OK?" he asked worriedly. I nodded in reply and stood up.

"Where are the others?" I asked, brushing some hair out of my eyes. Ew. Stupid blonde hair.

"Thor's on the top of that building, blasting the aerial pursuers, Stark's flying around, killing where he finds them. Agent Barton and Romanoff are taking out the foot soldiers on the south side of the street."

I strained my eyes in that direction and saw small explosions, probably Clint's arrows. "And Bruce?"

"Smashing," Steve replied simply.

"Then let's get going, Captain Rogers. I feel useless just sitting here," I said harshly. He knew I wasn't mad at him, I get this way often after the reaction.

I picked up my two pistols, stuffed one in it's holster, and kept the other in my right hand. Before I could even react, I felt Steve grab me and pull me down, behind his shield. Just in the nick of time, too. Bullets pelted the shield, unrelenting and deadly.

"Thanks!," I said loudly, talking over the gun fire.

"No biggy," he yelled back. "Go get 'em."

I hastily put my gun in it's holster and brought my hands up, forcing energy into them. I felt my force fields build in my palm. As soon as they were big enough, I stood up. None of the bullets touched me, bouncing off my force fields a million a minute. I closed my eyes and pushed the force fields toward the offenders, instantly killing all of them. Only to be replaced by five times that amount. I sighed, annoyed.

Steve stood up and slung his shield at two, knocking them out or killing them, I wasn't sure. I conjured up force fields, one after another, blasting them when and where I could. My partner went into hand to hand combat, but there were just too many. Then that terrible thought occurred...

We're losing.

I started becoming frantic, shooting my forces faster but recklessly. And that was when the bullet hit.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Drop me a review! They make me write faster! Thanks again, my lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the second chapter! Please review guys. I only got one on my last chapter. :'c Enjoy! **

* * *

We'll have to go back to the very beginning, or else you simply won't understand who I am.

I am Nevelyn Fleur, daughter of lesser known scientist, Harold Fleur. When I was seventeen, I was in my father's laboratory, looking around. I was an unusual child from the start, but Father's stupid chemical reaction made me even more unusual.

Being the curious person I was, I tampered with my father's many vials of serum. I had no friends and no social life so, one day, I decided to create a serum from my father's old ones. I had just created a small chemical reaction when I heard Father call me.

"Neevy!" he yelled from the back of the lab.

I quickly walked to where he was. "Yeah, Father?"

"Sit down, Neevy," my father replied, motioning to a folding chair in front of him. My eyebrows furrowed and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" I asked harshly. I didn't want to be his guinea pig anymore. All the other serums had been harmless, of course, but what if this one wasn't? I simply didn't want to turn out like Bruce Banner. Not that Bruce wasn't a bad guy, of course not. Behind the hairy green rage monster was a beautiful person.

"It's just a serum, Neevy-" he began.  
"No!" I interrupted, jabbing a finger at him. "I am sick of you using my body as your own little experiment! What would Mother have said?"

My mother had died recently from unknown reasons. I hated not knowing.

"Just this once. It's the last one," he assured me and moved his hands in a placating gesture. "I swear."

I hesitated before slowly sitting down in the chair. "How long have you been working on this one?"

"Only a couple of weeks." Father fiddled with a sharp syringe, his brow creased in concentration. I shuddered slightly. I hate needles.

He walked over and looked me in the eyes. "Whatever I do, I do for you, understood?" he whispered. At the time, I didn't know what he was talking about, but now I do. I nodded slowly, watching as he slid the needle into my left arm, pushing the serum out and into my body.

Immediately, it felt like liquid fire was coursing through my veins. I bit my lip and tried to move my opposite arm, only to find it immobilized and numb. A second later, the pain was gone, I could move my arms and legs again, and everything was back to normal.

I looked to my father, who was writing furiously on a clipboard before standing up and announcing, "I believe your serum has failed. What do you want for lunch? I was thinking sandwiches." Without waiting for a reply, I stalked out of the lab and into the outside world. It was a bright, sunny day in rural Florida with the sun beating down on me, making the cold wind contrast starkly.

I quickly opened the kitchen door and set to work on our lunch. Pulling out the plates, I felt a stab of pain in my stomach. It was so intense that it made me double over. _What's going on...?_ The pain was gone as quickly as it came. A spark of fear lit in me. This had never happened before and it worried me. _What if the serum actually worked? No, no, no, NO! It's not possible._

I ran up the stairs and knocked over a table in the hall way in the process. Pushing the bathroom door open abruptly, I looked at my reflection, stunned speechless.

The roots of my dark brown hair were going white. And I mean white. My brown eyes were becoming an icy blue, starting at the iris and swirling out. I stumbled back and rammed into the wall, grabbing fistfuls of my quickly turning white hair. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to control my breathing. _It's nothing,_ I tried to reassure myself. _Nothing?! Your hair is turning white and your eyes are turning to the color of ice is NOTHING?!_ myself screamed back.

My own father had turned me into a mutant. A half human, half... _Monster_.

* * *

**A/N: So, you lyke it? :3 I'm really pleased with the way this is going. So please help me out. Or Bruce gets it! *points to Bruce* **

**Bruce: *waves* Hi guys. Don't worry. I can take her. **

**Don't do that. O.O I'm begging you. Have a cookie. *gives cookie***

**Bruce: Oh yum. *takes a bite* What is this made of?**

**Puppies, unicorn horns, and kitty whiskers.**

**Bruce: *pales***

**REVIEW.**


End file.
